


I Got Your Number

by lea_hazel



Series: Rabbaroo Cafe [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, Flirting, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami makes her move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Your Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



"I didn't have to work that late after all," said Asami, and her smile was brilliant.

"Hi," said Korra awkwardly. "Asami, hi. Hi, Asami."

"You... said that already," said Asami. "Anyway, I have the afternoon off, so I thought I'd treat myself to something sweet. If I want to sit, do I order here, or wait at my table?"

"Wait at your table," said Mako helpfully. "We'll be right with you." And, once she was seated, "Korra, _get your act together_."

Korra shook herself. "Yeah. Sure. Act. Together."

Mako pointed at the line of waiting customers.

"Hi," said Korra, plastering a fake smile on her face, "how may I help you?"

From the corner of her eye she could see Iroh approaching Asami to hand her a menu. He was leaning on his hand against the wobbly table and prattling away. Probably he was telling her the story of his great-great-uncle's tea shop and how he saved the family business from going bankrupt. Not that it wasn't true, but everyone who worked at the _Rabbaroo_ knew the story by heart and was sick to their stomach of it. Korra couldn't imagine how bored Asami must be, but there she was, smiling and nodding and forcing out a small, polite chuckle.

"Mocha latte and coffee cake for the pretty girl," Iroh said to Mako when he finally came back behind the counter.

"Any luck?" asked Mako.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Iroh, "so get back to work. And no."

Mako raised an eyebrow, foaming a pitcher of milk half automatically.

Iroh shrugged. "I'm ' _not her type_ ,' whatever that means."

Once he finished preparing the drink Mako set up a tray and brought it to Asami's table. On his way back he poked Korra hard in the ribs.

"Not you, too?" sighed Korra.

"Go for it," said Mako firmly. Across his shoulder he called out, "Iroh, is it time for our break yet?"

"Don't both of you go on break at the same time!" came a voice from the kitchen. "Mako, take over the counter. Korra, take ten. Then you switch."

Korra took off her apron slowly and got out from behind the counter. Looking up just then, Asami waved her over.

"Hi," said Korra, smiling awkwardly and rubbing her hands against her jeans. "So..."

"Don't you want to sit down?" asked Asami, her eyes bright.

"Oh! Yeah, sure." She pulled out a chair and sat gingerly on the edge of the seat.

"So, is your shift almost over?" asked Asami, leaning her cheek on her palm.

Korra looked at her wrist, remembered that she forgot her watch at home that morning, and looked around for a clock. "Yeah!" she said. "Actually, now that you mention it, I'm off in less than an hour and a half."

"That's great," said Asami.

"So..." said Korra. "You're Asami Sato."

Asami quirked a smile. "In the flesh. Where did you see my picture?"

"The children's gala?" said Korra uncertainly. "You were wearing a purple strapless dress."

"Oh, yeah," said Asami. "That dress was a hit."

"I'll say," said Korra before she could stop herself, and immediately clapped both hands over her mouth.

But Asami only laughed. She folded over her napkin and pulled a pen out of her inside jacket pocket. "I'll tell you what, Korra. Here's my number. If you ever want to meet up after work, maybe get a drink or two, call me."

Before Korra could respond, she got up and left. Korra sat at the table, mutely turning the napkin over and over in her hands, until Mako hissed at her to replace him at the counter.

"Korra has a date," announced Mako when they walked into the apartment that afternoon.

Bolin leaped up from his slouched position on the couch.

"What?" said Korra. "No, I don't!"

"She finally got Asami's phone number," he went on, ignoring her protests. "It was the most excruciating thing I'd ever seen."

"What?" said Bolin, pulling at his hair. "Did you call her? Did you text her? Did you make a date?"

Korra scratched her arm.

Wailing, Bolin sank his face into his hands.

"It's true, Korra," said Mako. "You're hopeless."

Without another word he snatched the napkin with Asami's number right from her fingers and pulled out his phone. "Hmm, let's see. ' _Hey, this is Korra._ ' That's a good start."

"Wait," said Korra. "What are you doing?"

"Texting Asami for you," said Mako casually, and hit send. "See, she doesn't have your number yet. Now give me your phone."

"What? Why?"

"I'm programming her number into your phone, so you can reach her when you go on your date," said Mako patiently. "You have a date tonight at eight thirty."

"Gimme that," said Korra, grabbing the napkin and the phone out of his hands. She flipped through his sent messages until she reached ' _meet me tonite by the cafe_ ' and blanched. The phone beeped.

"Sounds like she's interested," said Mako.

"If you really want, you could text her back and cancel," said Bolin, "but... then she'll think you're weird."

"I don't want her to think I'm weird!" said Korra, feeling panic rise in her chest.

"Then you better start thinking about what to wear on your date," said Bolin.  

[](http://oi47.tinypic.com/10o0l0z.jpg)   
Click to embiggen. 


End file.
